Drake
Drake & Josh é uma sitcom norte-americana criada por Dan Schneider e estrelada por Drake Bell e Josh Peck. A série decorreu na Nickelodeon entre 11 de janeiro de 2004 e 16 de setembro de 2007, totalizando 60 episódios. A trama gira em torno de dois garotos totalmente diferentes que vivem em San Diego na Califórnia, a mãe de Drake e o pai de Josh acabam se casando e eles acabam se tornando irmãos. A série foi produzida pela Schneider's Bakery em associação com a Nickelodeon Productions. Schneider teve a ideia de criar o seriado Drake & Josh após os atores Drake Bell e Josh Peck trabalharem juntos em outra série da Nickelodeon, The Amanda Show. Os dois fizeram um enorme sucesso na época, o que despertou a curiosidade de Schneider, pelo talento conquistado rapidamente. Os dois aceitaram os papéis, e iniciaram as gravações em 2003. Os episódios foram gravados na Nickelodeon on Sunset Studios na Califórnia. Depois de quatro temporadas no ar, o último episódio da série foi exibido no dia 16 de setembro de 2007 com altissímos pontos de audiência. A sitcom foi exibida em dezenas de países, sendo sucesso mundial. Várias músicas do ator e cantor Drake Bell já foram tocadas na série, como: Makes Me Happy, Down We Fall, Soul Man, Hollywood Girl, Girl Next Door, Higway to Nowhere, Don't Preach e etc. A sitcom também possui um único filme, Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh que foi exibido em 2008, logo um ano após o final da série. Elenco Cinco integrantes do elenco principal, Drake Bell e Josh Peck trabalhavam juntos ao lado de Amanda Bynes em The Amanda Show, e foram escolhido por Dan Schneider para sua nova série e está é Drake & Josh. Os nomes dos atores foram mantidos para o personagem; a atriz Miranda Cosgrove foi escolhida pela Schneider's Bakery enquanto filmava o filme School of Rock da Paramount Pictures. Ela já era conhecida por vários comerciais de televisão e por uma participação especial na série Smallville da Warner Bros. O ator Jonathan Goldstein era contratado da Nickelodeon, como diretor de outras séries, tais como: iCarly. A atriz Nancy Sullivan também era da Nickelodeon, e já trabalhava com Drake Bell e Josh Peck em The Amanda Show. No elenco secundário fazem parte sete atores; Yvette Nicole Brown era contratada da Nickelodeon, especialmente para o papel de Helen, pelo seu jeito excêntrico e extrovertido. Já o ator Jerry Trainor era contratado da MTV Networks pela Viacom onde fazia parte de um programa em 2002 e 2003. Em Drake & Josh ele interpreta Crazy Steve (no Brasil: Steve Doido). O ator Scott Halberstadt fazia papéis recorrentes em diversas séries, e após ser convidado aceitou mesmo sendo para um papel secundário. E Alec Medlock também fazia papéis recorrentes e aceitou o papel; Allison Scagliotti Smith fez testes para o papel de Mindy Crenshaw, e ganhou logo de primeira. A atriz foi facilmente aceita pelos jurados, por seu jeito de vilã, após participar dos primeiros episódios de Drake & Josh também fez papéis de vilã, como em Zoey 101 num episódio da primeira temporada. O ator Jake Farrow, assim como Jonathan Goldstein era roteirista de séries, e foi convidado para fazer o papel de Gavin. E a atriz Julia Duffy já era conhecida por participar de séries de comédia, e Drake & Josh foi apenas mais uma. Sinopse Drake Parker (Drake Bell) e Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) são dois adolescentes que vivem em San Diego, Califórnia. Eles estudam na mesma escola, e nunca se falaram muito, mas quando a mãe de Drake, Audrey Parker (Nancy Sullivan), e o pai de Josh, Walter Nichols (Jonathan Goldstein), decidem se casar, eles terão que se tornar meio-irmãos. Drake é um descontraído, com sorte, menino preguiçoso, popular e atraente adolescente que toca guitarra e se lida facilmente com as meninas. Enquanto Josh é diligente, adolescente, azarado, sarcástico que constantemente é alimentado pelo comportamento malicioso de seu irmão Drake. Ambos os irmãos são muitas vezes torturados por sua pequena irmã má, Megan Parker (Miranda Cosgrove), que muitas vezes é pega pelos seus pais abraçando ou beijando Drake e Josh, fazendo com que eles achem que ela é um "anjinho", que ama seus irmãos. Encerramento da Série Foi anunciado oficialmente o encerramento da série logo no primeiro semestre de 2007, pois Dan Schneider estava trabalhando em uma nova série, também sitcom, chamada iCarly, e Dan queria Miranda Cosgrove como protagonista. As gravações de iCarly começaram no segundo semestre de 2007. Drake Bell estava focando mais na sua carreira na música e no cinema e Josh Peck se focou na carreira de cinema e dublagem, e por esses motivos, Drake & Josh'' foi encerrado. O ator Jonathan Goldstein continuou sua carreira de roteirista e diretor nos episódios de ''iCarly junto com Jake Farrow. Nancy Sullivan saiu da Nickelodeon por motivos pessoais e familiares. E todo o elenco secundário, com exceção de Jake Farrow (que atualmente trabalha em iCarly) saiu da Nickelodeon. A atriz Yvette Nicole Brown continuou sua carreira de atriz na Nickelodeon, como em participações especiais em séries, tais como: True Jackson, VP , Victorious e Game Shakers. O ator Jerry Trainor entrou para o elenco principal de iCarly como Spencer Shay, irmão de Carly Shay (interpretada por Miranda Cosgrove). Apenas Miranda e Jerry continuaram em iCarly de Dan Schneider. Após um ano do encerramento da série, em 2008, estreava mais o primeiro e único filme da série Drake & Josh. O filme Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh este que não pertence a qualquer temporada. Todos os atores voltaram como personagens recorrentes, incluindo Drake Bell, Josh Peck, Miranda Cosgrove, Jonathan Goldstein, Yvette Nicole Brown, Jerry Trainor e Jake Farrow. O filme estreou em dezembro de 2008. Lista de Episódios Lista de Episódios de Drake & Josh Categoria:Series Canceladas Categoria:Teennick Categoria:Nickelodeon Categoria:Dan Schneider